


愁喜

by Rimifon



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimifon/pseuds/Rimifon
Summary: 👋ooc注意👋文笔下手👋ABO背景
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Sato Keigo, Kawashiri Ren/Sato Keigo, Kimata Syoya/Kinjo Sukai, Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion, Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei, Kono Junki/Mamehara Issei, Kono Junki/Sato Keigo, Mamehara Issei/Shiroiwa Ruki, Ohira Shosei/Sato Raira, Ohira Shosei/Shiroiwa Ruki, Sato Keigo/Shiroiwa Ruki, Shiroiwa Ruki/Tsurubo Shion, Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho





	愁喜

**Author's Note:**

> 天乾=Alpha ，中庸=Beta ，地坤=Omega

《愁喜》  
有一股阴森的味道，布满干草的暗室中站着几个打扮过时的小年轻。为首的眼镜仔在墙壁四周贴满符咒，在满是灰尘的地上用柳木条写写画画。再让边上的女子跪坐在中央，点起蜡烛嘴里念念有词。咒语念毕，蜡烛闪烁，女子突然抽搐开始低头哭泣。  
“你为何再三深夜入梦小儿，莫要作怪！你有何事心愿未了？贫道为你了却心事。”  
“…呜呜呜”女子声音隐约听不真切，有些沙哑。  
“速速讲来！贫道保你入轮回，不然就地正法灰飞烟灭！”  
“… 呜呜…当真？”  
“此话不假。“  
女声幽幽倾诉：“民女中庸生于光绪二十二年，一生清贫靠卖面为生。早年捡来一地坤孩子，唤作喜儿。喜儿懂事早早就自立给别家孩子当家教。民国二十五年，那个年头地坤能听讲学实属不易，砸锅卖铁才买了一个去左家学堂听学的名额。老师托喜儿和我说，学堂后续不收费用，真是老天保佑。喜儿争气还的了全额奖学金，足足一百法币。民女大为感动，生生再为喜儿求了数位名师的课外辅学。那日我带喜儿找老师，突然路上一名高大金发男子出现。强撸了喜儿走，民女挨了一拳体力不支，一路听着喜儿哭喊追着上去救。草丛边上都是喜儿的衣物鞋袜，路边的草堆里那名男子摁着喜儿实施暴行。我想上前救人，没想到路边的警察拦着我，告诉我左家二少瑚二爷是惹不起得罪不起的主儿。喜儿被喘着粗气的男人摁在草堆里哭，民女抱着喜儿衣服在路边哭。这左家一家人都不是好东西，名声差得很，在吉城都是公开的秘密。左家大儿子奖大少留恋花丛，人间会所的头牌白狐狸粉玫瑰都是老朋友。后来娶了全吉城有名的美人白瑠姫。不出一年，出城跑商带回来一个黄毛地坤平儿做二房。白大太太美人气傲就故意让记者拍到了和瑚二爷勾勾搭搭照片，当着全城下奖大爷面子。那个黄毛丫头也有几分手段，后来也和白瑠姫和平相处，不过被在家的保姆看见两个人共浴互摸身体。也不知道两个地坤能闹出什么。左家还有一个小儿子，除了爱去歌舞厅其他都神神秘秘。“  
“那你喜儿后来如何？”  
“道长，喜儿那次之后名声怕是丢尽了，要是瑚二爷不娶就只能干些卖屁股的活计，民女哪里舍得。民女就问喜儿的意思，喜儿就说没什么大不了的，都是安排好的情趣。说是之前的学费奖学金都是男朋友那个瑚二爷给的，让民女安心等着他嫁出去。民女哪里肯，喜儿不懂事喝了迷魂汤，可民女看得清楚这是要进火坑。当时就要告到警察局，抱着那天出事的喜儿衣衫被警察打了出来。民女永远记得那张冷冰冰的脸，正是左家三少左斯凯。”  
“那后来呢？”  
“后来喜儿还是嫁了，出嫁前天天和左家瑚二爷去人间会所找乐子。民女劝他也不听，就说都是好人让我放心。民女追问才倒出鹤少的名字，鹤少是喜儿同学的弟弟家境殷实有钱人的一员，也是风流欢场的常客。总是和狐朋狗友木家少爷被记者拍到出入会所。等到出嫁那天，瑚二爷破天荒和民女说了话，说他只是出身书香世家的一个平凡的男人，会待喜儿好… …呜呜呜… …民女就被他骗了，放了喜儿出门。后来日子过的很快，喜儿回门来看看民女。那时候喜儿的穿着打扮已经完全是富人家的派头，一身富贵看起来已经被标记了。喜儿谈论起左家很开心，大嫂小嫂都是和善的美人。三少总带朋友来家做客，鹤少木少都是一等一的俊杰。特别是瑚二爷待他温柔，很珍惜他。这个傻孩子怕民女担心就编瞎话，可当时报纸头条写着完全不同的版本，说左家就是个淫窝。记者描述的场面，要是真看到了都长针眼。”  
“后来左家那帮人的风流韵事总挂在报纸头条上，什么瑚二爷、凯三少和小嫂子平儿的艳照；木少骑白狐狸身子上和瑚二爷一起喝酒狂欢；鹤少木少的禁忌床照… …这些民女都已经见怪不怪。只是有一次隔壁王家嫂嫂给我看了份旧报纸。民国二十三年冬天，记者报道瑚二爷、白瑠姫还有喜儿做家教教的豆家小弟一起，在瀑布深处的洞穴里干腌臜事。这事本来民女不放在心上，因为那个豆仔本来就一脸狗样不像好人。可定睛一看，照片角落正是喜儿的手臂。回想那日，喜儿回来时候，帽子丢了身上湿漉漉眼角也绯红。给他洗衣服发现衣服已经都是撕扯出来的破洞，问他也只是说在山里摔倒被甩破了。民女担心喜儿有伤要看看，但死活不让看只能放弃。原来早在刚入学的时候喜儿就…喜儿你骗的为娘好苦啊！呜呜呜呜…造孽啊！”  
这时正在哭诉的女人晕厥了过去，边上站立许久的人们认七手八脚的把女人抬上移动担架。眼镜仔套上白大褂无奈叹一口气：“当个精神科医生还要陪病人演戏，院长一定要加我工资。”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
